Vivienne du Vallon
Vivienne du Vallon is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Porthos from The Three Musketeers. Like her father before her, she's boisterous, charming and loyal to a fault. Some may describe her as intense, and she isn't denying that. In the destiny conflict, she aligns as a Roybel. While she loves her papa and his story, she wants a bigger and better role in her story beyond comic relief (and possibly dying.) Character 'Personality' *the vodka aunt of the muskeedorks™ **a rager at a party **a dang high tolerance *queen of one-liners and self-confidence *will punch racists, sexists, lgbtphobes, ableists and discrimination in general *can alliterate a line in english, then repeat it in french and spanish with alliteration still intact **context is gone though *'fierce' **bordering crazy **will fight you **literally no chill whatsoever *'flirty' **can flirt her way out of a box **flirts with everything. fights with everything. Abilites *Fighting **'Swordsmanship '- Vivienne is a talented swordswoman, able to hold her own against her Uncle Aramis. At least for a while. **'Knifework' - Her chosen weapon in close combat (other than her fists) would be two dual-wielded hunting knives that she never uses for hunting. ***There are also a bunch of tiny knives in the sleeves of her jacket. They fly everywhere when she's running, so if she ever brings her tiny knives with her, she runs like Naruto. (Makes her look stupid so she hardly ever uses them.) **'Gunmanship' - Being a musket''eer, Vivienne is trained in the use of muskets and other guns. She prefers flintlock pistols for some reason. ***When in doubt, grab your guns and open fire. ***Vivienne, however, is strongly against gun violence. **'Hand-to-hand combat''' - This is Vivienne's least efficient fighting technique. However, she does pack a very good punch enough to knock at least two of Daring Charming's teeth out. (Not that she'd do it. King Charming would have her beheaded.) *'First Aid' - She always scraped her knee running in the vineyards, or dislocated an elbow climbing a trellis as a child. Her mother taught her how to dress her wounds and other similar things, because no doubt it happened in Fairis too. *'Charm' - Vivienne is a master flirt. No one really taught it to her. Her stepmother thinks it is innate in a du Vallon. 'Appearance' Vivienne is described to be a pretty girl with sweet and innocent features, one of the many things she had inherited from her mother. She has freckled brown skin, tanned from days working with her mothers at their vineyard. Her hair is short and curly, but some always manages to look its best. Vivienne has, in fact, never had a bad hair day. Her eyes are a dark brown, which appear soft and kind when she's not staring you down into the depths of your own soul. Vivienne dresses in oranges, browns and black with the standard fleur de lis Muskeedork logo. Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' The Three Musketeers 'How Does Vivienne Come Into It?' Vivienne was born from last generation's Porthos du Vallon and a would-be doctor who was in Spain studying medicine. A year or so after graduating, Vivienne's mother started practicing medicine in Girona, Porthos went on some crazy event (it's still unsure if it was a party or a mission. he was drunk for most of it.) and got an accident there. They met in the hospital and Porthos stayed in Girona long after his recovery. The romance lasted a summer then he went to go back to Paris. In around three months, Vivienne's mother got into the dating game not knowing she was pregnant. In France, Porthos had started courting Amelia Quincampoix, the "advantageous marriage" the story always talks about. Once the pregnancy became known, Vivienne's mother wrote a letter. Eventually her parents came to the agreement that they'd share custody of Vivienne. 'View on Destiny' Vivienne is very okay with her destiny, though she'd rather not be comic relief at all. Porthos is also meant to be the first of the musketeers to die, but somehow Viv's father had avoided that through the bond between him and his three musketeers. If anything, Viv doesn't want to die. She's aligned as Roybel for her view on destiny, for which she'd have been Rebel if not for her father's noble status. Relationships 'Family' Unlike most fairytales, Vivienne's local family is already as extended as it is. As a child, she was switched between her parents' homes in Fairis and La Rioja every three months until her 9th birthday, where they asked her who she wanted to stay with. Vivienne shrugged and said "both." The agreement became a weekly thing. ''Father - Porthos du Vallon'' Vivienne's father is on the few Porthos' of history that managed to avoid dying on Belle-Isle. It involved a lot of parkour, more than one controlled explosion and a swan dive into the water. At least, that was the story he liked to tell his daughter. He is a fun-loving man, who loves his family dearly just a bit more than he loves his friends. Appearance-wise, Vivienne may look like her mother but she's just her dad deep inside. ''Mother - Camila Allado'' As far as we are all concerned, she appears to have a thing for extroverted or wild personalities. Please call her Cami. Literally just Camila Rosario from In The Heights. Not my intentions. She is a doctor and apothecary, with natural maternal instincts. She is protective of her daughter, and was always the person to hunt after her when Vivi got lost in the vineyards. She also taught Viv English. ''Stepmother - Amelia du Vallon'' Amelie, as she is called, is Porthos' current wife. She is a typical mother and wife, and the main source of stability in Porthos' life and also in Vivienne's. She loves Vivienne like her own, and spent a good decade or so raising her before having a child of her own. Amelie is a master baker, as Viv would say, and always packs week-long treats when Viv would go to Spain. Since coming to Ever After High, Amelie had instead packed her special recipes. Vivienne hasn't touched them. (She'd give them to Ginger Breadhouse, but it seems like they're recipes of the secret family heirloom type.) ''Daniela Garcia'' Dani is her mother's partner. Vivienne treats her like a third mother. Dani owns a vineyard and winery in La Rioja, or the Spanish wine region. She has a Belgian malinois named Espa, a name chosen by Vivienne when she was a child. She sends Vivienne videos of the ranch and their dog Espa almost everyday now that Viv is in Ever After High. She did the same thing weekly when Vivienne was in Fairis. Dani and Vivienne are usually on a first-name basis, but Dani always cries whenever Viv calls her "mom." Dani calls her Viva. Half-brother - Matéo du Vallon Matéo du Vallon is Vivi's little brother, by eight years. He greatly looks up to his musketeer uncles (and sister too, I guess), and has repeatedly pushed both his parents to get him fencing lessons. They both said no. (After which Viv chuckled and said "There's still on the fence about it, Matéo.) While Viv loves him dearly even when she only gets to be with him every other week, she also loves never giving him a straight answer. Half-sister - Corinne du Vallon Vivienne's little half-sister is eight-year old Corinne. Though she doesn't actually dream to be a musketeer like her father, or her sister would be, Corinne is growing well in the world of gymnastics. As Corinne herself so kindly put, "It's a bad idea to put a sword in these dainty hands." As a child, Corinne loved climbing on her sister's back and running down the stairs with her. 'Friends' Many of her friends are those she grew up with, as they are the ones who could tolerate her long term. ''Lulu von Bourbon'' *like all her other storymates, Lulu and Viv go way back **however, because Lulu was a monarch and Viv was the first recognized child of Baron du Vallon, there were a lot of dinners and parties where it was just them without the other three muskeedorks. *Viv is fiercely protective of Lulu, like a big sister. *Lulu would wait at the trainstation with probably a hundred bodyguards every week when Viv would come back from Spain. **Then they'd go to the palace to have a tea party. ***King Louis had replaced Lulu's China tea set with a plastic one because Vivi used to knock them over all the time. (not being trained to sit like a lady and all) ''Victoire d'Artagnan'' *Frankly, Vivienne thinks she's an idiot. (in a good way) *Victoire is super smart and Vivienn appreciates that. At least someone can choose Viv's battles for her. *the brains to vivienne's brawn *Vivienne is always somewhere close to Victoire, just in case something bad happens. *i have headcanon that Vivienne is trying to teach Victoire how to fence and stuff. Athena de la Fere * stabby stab (soul) sisters * i managed to guess her name in three seconds are they soulmates or what * may as well be twins * always have the same ideas it's not surprising when they finish their sentences * these two are like the best of best friends ''Scarlet Anne d'Herblay *Anne and Viv have been close as kids (uncle aramis and sword practice mean seeing anne) *they like taking their dad's guns and weapons out a lot??? **imagine two little girls roaming the streets of paris with loaded guns in their hands. scary. *Anne's relationship with her girlfriend reminds Viv of her mothers in Spain. *Both Anne and Viv have parts of their destinies they'd rather not have. they relate. Renegade Charming *the worst buddy cop show in the world includes an adrenaline-happy musketeer and a hyperprivileged arsonist *she and viv flirt a lot but it's just fun and games *would switch destinies in a heartbeat *it's a pretty shallow friendship **if you ask who would win in a fight, they'd both say "renegade" then laugh as if it's ever gonna happen 'Pet' Vivienne has a pet occamy named Lucio (lü-'chə) who complements her warm color scheme. Lucio is about as aggressive as Vivi, but is a gigantic softie around her. Vivienne uses him as a pillow sometimes. Daniela's dog Espa is also considered to be Vivienne's as well. Espa is short for ''espada, meaning sword. Romance Like her father, she's an excellent flirt. She can use this ability to her advantage, as she has little informants around Ever After who she managed to flirt into her pocket. However, she isn't looking for romance. She is pansexual demiromantic. Enemies Émilien d'Artagnan Émilien has so far shown all traits befitting a son of d'Artagnan, and a bit of a bratty side. (None of Vivi's younger siblings are like this.) Vivienne can't help but be suspicious of Victoire's little brother. If they're ever in the same area, you can see them skirt around each other with Vivienne's hand on a knife or a pistol. Outfits Trivia *Vivienne has a weird accent thanks to a life of speaking French and Spanish. **It's very similar to Lindsay Lohan's accent back in November 2016. *Her chosen weapons are knives and pistols. *She knows how to make wine. (Thanks Dani.) **However, Vivienne doesn't like to drink. She likes to have a clear head in case she needs to punch someone. *Her pinterest board can be found here. Quotes Notes *Muskeedorks is only the term Zam uses to refer to the four musketeers. It is in no way the real name of their friend group. **Scratch that. It is now. *She is a revival or Portia du Vallon, albeit a better revival seeing as Portia was a selfish misogynist. *Vivienne's name means "alive" in French. *Her sister Corinne's name is a reference to the Barbie adaptation of the Three Musketeers. *The tale "Son of Porthos" exists, but it isn't a Dumas work exactly. **Therefore, Zam doesn't consider it as a part of Vivienne's character *Her faceclaim is Tashi Rodriguez. Gallery ViveDuVallonMoodboard.jpg|moodboard aesthetic ViviBustSketch.png|A bust sketch of Vivi © me Zam's inktober day 1.png|Vivienne, drawn for inktober 2017, wearing Athena's cape bc they probably share clothes tbh Category:NSI Category:NSI's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Three Musketeers